What One Should Consider When Out To Buy PopTarts
by Fatty-G
Summary: When a girl goes out for pop-tarts, she doesent expect to run into bowser, the White Witch and Edmund all in the same day! Sounds weird but makes more sense when read!Sort of poetry....


The Dream

One day I was walking down Rainbow Road-

"Rainbow Road?"

Yes, Rainbow Road,

(I was on my way to buy some pop-tarts)

While I was walking down this road,

I was wishing to be somewhere I was not.

But my wishing's were interrupted,

When, rather suddenly,

Bowser landed in front of me!!

"Bowser??!!??"

Yes, Bowser

He roared and flamed

Causing me to trip,

And bruise my elbow.

I was quite put out.

So I yelled at him-

"Did you really?"

Yes, really.

I yelled at him,

Calling him an overstuffed,

Pigheaded, elbow bruiser.

He did not like that.

So he begin to put down one great scaly foot,

To squish me I believe.

"Squish you!! How atrocious"

I agree.

But as the great foot came down,

I rolled to the side, got up,

And begin to run-

"Where did you run?"

Away from there!

Now here is the interesting part,

As I ran I tripped-

"What is so interesting about that??"

Hush, and you will soon know!

As I tripped I fell-

"Fell??? Where did you fall?"

Shush, and let me tell!!

I fell down-

"Down?"

Down,

Down,

Down,

Down.

Down I fell, through rainbow hearts,

And purple swirls.

Once I had fallen through the last swirl,

I found myself in a wood.

"A wood?"

Yes, a rather snowy wood,

In fact the very wood I had been wishing for.

And presently I heard

The jingling sound of a sleigh with bells.

"Oh Dear!!"

Yes, that is what I thought.

For in the sleigh sat a woman, a woman in white.

I suppose she should have been beautiful,

But the look on her face was rather terrible.

Terrible, as though she had smelt something bad,

Or had been slapped.

"Oh poor Lady!"

Yes- wait no! Do not pity her!

For, the look was of her own choosing,

And it was only as terrible as she.

"She must have been very bad then"

Yes, she was, but that is another story

Back to this one!

As the sleigh came toward me

I heard a crunching noise.

"A crunching noise?"

Yes, like twigs being snapped,

Or leaves being stepped on.

Then out of the wood behind me stepped,

A beautiful horse.

"How beautiful?"

Very, his mane was thick and silky, as was his tail.

His color was a rather rich chestnut.

But it was the young rider,

That caught my attention.

"Why? Was the horse not beautiful?"

Well the horse was beautiful…for a horse.

See, the rider was very beautiful for a human.

He had thick black hair,

Lovely little freckles,

A dwarf-made silver crown,

And mischievous blue eyes.

He looked at me,

And smiled,

Then at the fast approaching sleigh,

And his expression hardened.

"Was it terrible as the lady's?"

No it was not like the lady's at all,

His was that of one who is good and just,

Who has seen something evil

And becomes determined,

To rid the land of it.

The King, (for that is what he was. Just King though his brother, is the High King)

Directed his horse forward, so he was between,

Myself and the lady.

Then he yelled in a powerful voice,

"Be gone demon! Be gone specter! Be gone wraith, phantom, and shade! In the name of

ASLAN!

I charge thee, hence BE GONE!"

Every thing seemed to tremble,

And I fell

And bruised my other elbow.

"Were you quite put out again?"

No I didn't mind it so much this time.

Then when the trembling stopped

I heard a sound both wonderful,

And yet terrible at the same time.

"What was it?"

I believe it was a lion roaring.

"A lion?!"

Not just any lion, him I believe,

Aslan.

And then the most marvellous thing happened!

"What? Oh, do tell what!"

I am trying!

The marvellous thing was that,

Just as the woman got close enough,

So close, that I could see her eyes,

(They were cold and empty

Like icy tunnels)

She, and the sleigh,

Simply vanished!

"Vanished?!"

Yes, Vanished!

The King then turned toward me and smiled.

"Would you like a ride Miss?"

He said with a smile.

"Yes, your majesty"

I said with a curtsey.

He frowned a little.

"Please, _just _Edmund"

I smiled at him

"Oh, of course, sir- erm…Edmund"

He laughed,

A happy, carefree sound,

And pulled me onto the horse.

Then we rode off

"Into the sunset?"

Yes, into the sunset.

"Oh what happened next?!

Did you and King Edmund fall in love?

Did the white lady come back?

Oh what happened then?!"

Then?

"Yes, then!!"

Then? ...Then I woke up.


End file.
